Night Bitch (Lindy Booth)
Miranda Swedlow, also known as Night Bitch, is a vigilante seeking vengeance for the murder of her sister. She is an ally of Kick-Ass and a member of Justice Forever. Biography ''Kick-Ass 2 Night Bitch also known as Miranda Swedlow plays a central role in Justice Forever's team, acting as 3rd in command after Kick-Ass and Colonel Stars and Stripes. The other members play a less crucial role, as she acts as Kick-Ass's apparent love interest throughout Kick-Ass 2. Night Bitch showed great fighting skills with her stick when Justice Forever busted a Whore House. She was saved by Battle Guy when a goon tried to stab her & she & Kick-Ass teamed up to knock out a thug, After they rescue all the girls she & the rest of the team head back to the hideout. She patrols the street with Justice Forever & when everyone goes home, Her & Kick-Ass look for a public bathroom, make out & have sex. After The Mother Fucker & his team kill the Colonel he finds a paper with her address & pays her a vist. When The Mother Fucker breaks into her house she runs up to her room but the Mother Fucker & The Tumor catch her but not before Night Bitch punches The Mother Fucker in the face giving him a bloody nose. Tumor holds her as The Mother Fucker is about to rape her but he failed to get an erection & she taunts him by saying " I guess Evil Dick is Limp" The Mother Fucker orders the Tumor to beat her badly sending her to the E.R. Miranda's relationship with Dave quickly dissolves after he visits her in a hospital with flowers, after being attacked. She realizes at this point that their relationship never existed as they never knew each other. This implies they were simply having casual sex only in costume, and they were not romantic partners afterall however it’s also implied this is because they haven’t gotten to know each other or figure out there realtionship and plan on doing so since Dave takes missy leaving the city very well.Night Bitch was unable to attend Dave's Dads Funeral due to her wound but Miranda takes part in the final attack against the Toxic Mega Cunts, Night Bitch defeats a lot of Villians & later joins the rest of the team on the roof & she tells Dave that the Colonel would be proud of all of them and remains to be an active member of Justice Forever. Relationships *Colonel Stars and Stripes - Ally and leader. *Kick-Ass - Ally and Romantic Interest / Casual Romantic Partner. *Hit-Girl/Mindy Macready - Ally. *Doctor Gravity - Ally. *Insect Man - Ally. *Battle-Guy - Ally. *Eisenhower - Ally. *The Mother Fucker - Enemy. *The Tumor - Enemy. Appearances/Actress Canon (1 film) *Kick-Ass 2'' (first appearances) - Lindy Booth Behind the scenes To be added. Trivia *Night Bitch's Costume consists of black leather boots and pants, stripper bra, black vest with netted sleeves and a leather cape black mask, she also wears silver tubes on her ginger wig. *Night Bitch's weapon is a long pole, she is seen stabbing a member of the Toxic Mega Cunts *Some people notice that her costume could be in part influenced by the appearance of Gadget from Chip-n-Dale. *The Mother Fucker's attack on Night Bitch in the film acts as a replacement for Katie Deauxma's attack in the Comic. Gallery Kick-ass-2-poster-night-bitch.jpg Screen shot 2013-03-15 at 10.43.50 AM.png 5684 TP 00016R CROP.jpg Nightbitch2.png Category:Kick-Ass 2 (film) characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Justice Forever Category:Superheroes